The Lucky One
by oneawesomedirection
Summary: Bella Martinez never thought that his will happen. She had a zombie encounter in the woods and she has to live in this camp after she rescued young Carl from three zombies. Following is her eccentric cousin with "magic" pockets. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my new fanfiction on the Walking Dead! The OC in this fic is a young girl named Bella and I hope you enjoy it!**

The day was August 23. It was a gorgeous day outside with the sun beaming down. I couldn't help but to smile as I got out of bed and opened the curtains. I was never a morning person, as you could see by my hair, but today, I felt like going for a walk through the woods.

I grabbed my brush and started brushing my dark brown, curly hair. It was shoulder length, the way I always like it. Brushing my hair usually took a while because of the knots that formed overnight.

Once that was finished, I ran to the kitchen for a light breakfast and a snack for later. My mother, Kelly, caught that I had a great smile upon my face. She commented, "Well you're in a cheery mood today, Bella." I looked up at her.

I explained, "Today is a lovely day Mom, I think that I will go for a walk in the forest today and stretch my legs."

She looked at me in a way that told me that she doubted what would happen when I was out alone. She doesn't like it when I leave all alone She shrugged and said, "Be careful."

I left the chair that I was sitting in and ran into my room to get changed. Usually, I'm always this joyful, but only when my cousins Mckayla, Taylor, Kennedy, Reagan, and Sofie are around. Without them, life here was just way too boring. There was nobody to talk to anymore without them. With them, life is always a party with Mckayla. Taylor was the one who was quite mysterious and always finding some new, weird thing to do. Kennedy was the one who shared my interests, so she is very essay to talk to. Reagan is Kennedy's younger sister, but she just likes to tag along with us. Sofia is a baby, so you get it.

I was dressed in a basic outdoor outfit. I had a little hat on, but it really wasn't all that much. It was just enough for a quick trip.

I grabbed the guitar that I learned to play when I was younger. It was a transitional guitar that you would usually see, but it had a shade of red to it. It was very lovely and perfectly in tune.

I practically ran out of my room and to the front door. On the way out I yelled to my Mom, "See 'ya later, I'm leaving!"

I could barely hear her response as I slammed the door shut, "Bye, Bella, take care."

Next stop, the woods.

I remember that Taylor had a small forest beside her house once, but they cut most of the trees down there. In fact, I haven't been there ever since I was a little girl. I wondered what it was like now. These other thoughts distracted me for a moment. Soon, I was at the edge of the woods. The trees looked tall and menacing from my point of view. That should have turned me right around.

I said should have.

I didn't mind this, instead, I pressed through the woods. It felt good to walk through the woods at this hour. Although, something didn't feel quite right. It lingered at the back of my mind, but I pushed this aside.

I decided to stop and listen to the sounds of nature. There was a nice rock with my name on it a few feet away. I sat down and picked up my guitar. The strings shined in the sun. I was about to anyy. Then I listened. I listened so very hard around me.

There were no birds chirping, woodpeckers drumming, or the sound of a cackling river that I knew was around here. Now I knew that something was wrong, and I couldn't push it away once I heard further.

The whole wood was silent for a moment. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that I went deaf. I picked up a leaf and rustled it through my ear. I could hear it. This was just . . . creepy.

More silence.

My breathing quickened. It felt like if things kept going like this I would scream. Something unnatural was going on here, I could feel it. I drew a great breath and opeed my mouth widely.

Scream.

That didn't come from me. It sounded life it came from a few meters over, through the bushes. Not only that, it sounded somewhat, manly.

I picked up my guitar and ran over to the bushes. From behind them, I could make put the outline of a person. I leaned forward and pushed the bushes over some more. What I saw made me gasp.

There was a boy alright, he was around my age, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he was being surrounded by zombies! They were closing in on him, and there was nothing to do. He was so close to being bitten.

"Hey zombies, come and get it!" I bellowed. The zombies turned my way. I spun my guitar around, started playing a made up tune, and did this sort of skip-hop dance in place.

As they got near, I lifted up the guitar and bashed them one by one in the head. There were only three, so it was really easy. I walked over to the boy that was being attacked. He got up on his feet slowly and looked at me. He said, "Thank you, but now, we run!"

He grabbed me by the arm, and jerked me back into the woods. He was so fast and strong for a boy his age. At the time, I couldn't keep up with him. During the beginning of the journey I kept rambling about things like, "Wait. Stop! What's going on? Where are we? Where are you taking me?"

He could take it no longer when he spun around and looked at me hardly, "Look, there might be more out here. My name is Carl, and I'm taking you back to camp. Now, follow me if you want to live, and be quiet!"

I shut up for the rest of the time that he was dragging me. The questions still lingered in my head, but I dared not ask him anything as we were running.

The path we were taking was very confusing. If you asked me to repeat the steps, I couldn't do it if my life depended on it. Hopefully, I wondered if I had to only walk through this path one single time and never take it again.

At last, we reached this clearing in the forest. This was the only time during the trip thal Carl slowed his pace down. I looked over him to the side. Not only was this a clearing, but it seemed like a camp of sorts.

"I guess that you were lucky that I was there," I managed to say as we arrived. He turned around to me and said slightly out of breath, "Yeah, I guess. Thank you..." He paused. Carl left a small part out of his speech beacuse he didn't know my name.

"Bella. Bella Martinez," I said with a cheeky grin. He gave me a half grin in return. Or was it a smirk? I will never know.

"Well, Bella, let's get you set up here in the camp," Carl said, putting emphasis on the word Bella.

We walked throughout the camp preparing things for my unexpected arrival. Carl introduced me to most of the people in the group. A lot of them were actually pretty nice to me.

Everyone there smiled at me. Well, almost. There was one person who didn't. He was also the one Carl didn't introduce me to. I looked across the camp when I saw him.

He was just standing there with our eyes locked between each other. While I looked bewildered and confused, he looked stony and was scowling. Later I learned that he was Carl's father, Rick.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone, here is the second chapter to this story. There will be a few surprises in here, this time. Also, I would like to thank OperaGhostRose for commenting on this story and helping me with it.**

One week.

One, freaking, long, week. That's how long that I have stayed at the camp so far. It wasn't all that bad, but I really didn't want to be here at times. Yet, I had to spend a long, week over here.

I knew my Mom was going to kill me since I didn't come home. That, or she might be panicking about me not being there at all. She worries about me a lot. Sometimes too much.

Life on the camp wasn't bad, just hard. It was like a rollercoaster on emotions here. One minute somebody could be laughing and smiling, and the next second, they are dead serious. It was so much here that it would make anybody's, no, everybody's head feel like it's on a winding top.

The people here were not bad either. Most of them were friendly, but here was one who didn't seem very nice to me at all. He seemed to be just staring at me all the time.

I have to say that I really wanted to know who he was and what was his problem. Curiosity killed the cat. One night, we were all gathered around the campfire that we lit that time. Everyone was being so quiet, so I decided to be the one to break the ice.

"So, um, this is a nice camp that you guys have made. Real nice," I said awkwardly. I looked around the camp to see that nobody was listening. I bowed my head down in embarassment.

But then, one person to my right, her name was Maggie, looked up to me. She said, "Well, it may not be Buckingham Palace, but this little place is so much better than no shelter at all." She paused a moment. "So tell us a little bit about you, Bella. Aurely you have more to tell us right now."

I thought for a moment on what I was going to tell them, so, I just told them everything about my life. It took me a while to explain it, because of all the misadventures that my cousins and I are always having. After a few stories of us, I paused to laugh. It felt good to laugh at that time. It felt like I hadn't laughed in a long time. That really just proves how hard the life at this place. Not many people laughing.

After that long story of my life, I wanted to ask them some questions. "Ok, so that was about the wonderful world of Bella Martinez. Now, it's your turn," I said. They all turned to look at me.

The man who didn't find me welcome, who was away from the fire with his arms crossed, squinted his eyes at me in an evil glare. I felt uncomfortable whenever he looked at me like that. Which was all of the time.

I looked away from him and baxk to the group. In leaned in to whisper to them. "So who is that guy over there. He keeps looking at me like I'm a nasty rodent," I said softly. Daryl looked over to where the guy was standing.

Daryl shrugged and shook his head. Looking back at me he said, "Psh, don't worry about him. That's just Rick, Carl's father. He's always like that. I guess that he just doean't like the newcomers that much. Doesn't trust them too much."

I guess that explanation made sense to me. Rick, just seemed like a big, nasty creep to me. He did look like he doesn't trust me, and I didn't think that he would anytime soon.

Boy, was I right.

Rick still looked at me disapprovingly after the whole week. It was really starting to get on my nerves. All I wanted to do was go up to him and yell at him, "What's your problem?!"

For some strange reason, I just couldn't do it. Everytime I caught his eye, I started to scowl and glare at him as well. That didn't seem like the best thing to do since everytime that happened, his scowl grew deeper.

At least all of the other people in the group were being nice to me. Ever since that night when I told him my story, Daryl started treating me like his child. This sort of grew on me because I hardly ever got to see my own father. I told them that around the fire, and I think that's what inspired Daryl to do that.

The morning after I told my story, Daryl came out with a bright grin on his face. When I saw him, I raised my eyebrows at him. He seemed to be walking towards me. When he reached me, still holding that grin, he said, "Good morning sweetheart! How are you today?"

My eyes widened in shock at him. My mouth was parted and my eyebrows were cocked. I spoke to him nervously, "Good morning. I'm, uh, fine."

He was still gaining that strange grin to me. It got even stranger when he leaned in and whispered to me, "Follow me. I've got something to show you. Might come handy at one time or another."

He then got up and walked away. Without speaking, I stood up and followed him. He carefully and quickly slipped us into the forest without anybody seeing us.

Daryl took this path that went into a straight line without twists and turns. He crept so silent in the woods. Compared to me, I was a trotting elephant.

"Now, I'm going to teach you how to use a bow and arrow," he whispered to me as we crept along. I looked up at him with my eyes bulging. I whispered back, "We're not using zombies as targets, are we?" He simplyshook his head.

We kept walking until we came upon this circle of trees with targets on them. My mouth formed an "O" shape. We were using these for target practice. He stood in the center of the circle and explained, "If you're going to survive out here, sweetheart, first, you have to learn how to fight."

He took out a bow that was smaller than his own out from his back and gave it to me. It was brand new and had a tradtional design to it. I took a moment to stroke the wooden handle upon it.

He gave me a half grin to see that I liked it. I gave him a big smile to show that I really did like it. I knew that my cousin, Taylor, had the sword of Dracula, but she never had to use it before. Now, I have a bow and get to learn how to use it.

Daryl broke the silence by slightly clearing his throat. "Yes, it's lovely now, but give it a few zombies and it won't look like that anymore. Now, you have, but don't know how to use it do you? No? Ok, that's what I'm for. Let's start," he explained to me.

For the rest of the day, we practiced using the bows. Learning how to do it is easy, but it is mastering it that's the trick. Only one time did I actually get it even near the center, but no matter what, Daryl kept me motivated.

We stayed there until sunset. When Daryl saw the darkening sky, he frowned, "We better get going. The night is upon us." With that, he took my arm and dragged me back into the woods on the path to the camp.

Unlike coming, this time, we were running like there's no tomorrow. It was hard to keep up, but I didn't dare ask to stop. The moon just appeared as we entered the camp. Maggie jumped up and ran towards us.

"Daryl! How could you take her out to the woods without telling us?! She is just a young girl, she can't possibly survive if you left her!" Maggie screeched at us. She looked over to me and gestured to go around the fire.

"She was fine, Maggie. I was watching her-" he started, but he was cut off as Maggie started arguing with him and they both started yelling at each other. To tell you the truth, I didn't even want to hear what they were talking about.

After a few bitter minutes passed, Maggie stormed away from Daryl and over towards me. She asked, "Hey, Bella, do you want to help me take care of Judith?" I nodded my head quickly.

She led to a small, girl baby, that I could only guess to be Judith. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Bella, this is Judith, Carl's sister," Maggie explained to me. She was a sweet little girl. We took care of her for the rest of the night until Maggie said, "Go and sleep Bella. I'll take care of her."

I wandered off to sleep in complete silence. That night, I fell into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning I woke in the prison cell, I forgot where I was for a second. I bolted up and looked outside. "Oh, right," I muttered to myself. I got up and walked outside. Carl was leaning against the wall, waiting.

He saw me and walked up. He said, "Morning Bella. Do you want to hang out for a bit?" He looked like he hadn't slept at all, but I agreed to that. We went to sit down on a log a little ways off.

I sat down and felt something inside my pocket. Putting my hand inside and picking it out, I saw that it was my ocarina. I smiled and started playing a song that Taylor and I learned when we bought these. It was short, but sweet. Nothing gave me more pleasure than music. When I play, I feel transported to a different realm. There's nothing going to harm me.

I opened my eyes when the song was over the see Carl with a glazed look over his face. I snapped my fingers and he shook his head out of it. He looked at me and said, "That was a really nice song, Bella. I-"

Rick cut him off by saying, "Carl! Get over here now!" He sounded angry. Carl looked back at me and then to his father. He walked away to his father. I looked down at my hands defeated.

The solitude didn't last very long. Maggie came up to me and sat down. She started saying, "It's way too obvious. You need to talk to him or he needs to talk to you." I looked at her.

"What do you mean Maggie. Talk to him? He's really just one of my good friends nothing more," I told her.

"Can't you see he has a crush on you?"

**If you even like the Walking Dead, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! I'm on a roll here! So, here is the next chapter, and I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned The Walking Dead. Never will either.**

Maggie got up and walked away from me, leaving me there to ponder her words. Like me? Would that even be possible for me? All these questions were swimming through my head. I looked over to where Carl went, but he wasn't there.

The rest of the day went the same as usual. The days here were quite boring for the most part, but at noon everyday, Daryl took me out into the woods to practice archery. He came over to me and said, "You ready sweetheart? Today we're going to practice . . . differently. You'll see when we get there."

Oh great, I thought. With Daryl you never know what's going to happen, but I had always trusted him. I wouldn't stop now. Cautiously, I followed him toward the usual path to the practice range.

It was a quite cloudy day today, and none of the usual birds that we see when we came down this path were singing. I didn't pay attention to this, though. I was just glad to practice shooting with my pal, Daryl.

When we got to the practice area, the first thing that I noticed was a pile of bags that were filled up with stuffing. I looked at Daryl with a confused expression. He just grinned at me.

"I know what you're thinking, but these are going to help us a lot today. Now, those things aren't going to stay still. They're slow, but they can move, unlike our tree targets. I'm going to throw these in the air, and I want you to shoot them," he explained to me so that I would understand.

I got into position and looked at Daryl. He nodded and threw a sack into the air. I launched an arrow at it, and Daryl started throwing more. I couldn't remember how many sacks that I shot at, how many that I actually hit, or how many that Daryl did throw over to me. It all passed by in such a blur that I couldn't tell what was going on.

At the end, my focus regained and I heard the sound of clapping behind me. Daryl was clapping because of how many I hit. We grinned at each other. "Well, sweetheart, that was fantastic!" He exclaimed.

For one moment, everything was absolutely perfect. It seemed that nothing in the entire world could upset me now. Not even zombies!

Me and my big mouth.

There was a rustling sound that was coming from behind us. Our heads immediately bolted to the spot. Without looking at me, Daryl whispered, "Bella, load you bow." I did as he said, and he did the same.

I was scared out of my wits at that moment. Yes, I did face zombies before and defeated them, but that was mostly from sheer dumb luck.

The worst did happen, though. Zombies upon zombies started coming out of the bushes. I fought the urge to scream as Daryl and I stareted shooting at those rotting creatures. We kept fighting for a few moments, but there were too many of them. "Run!" Daryl yelled to me. I didn't need to be told twice. We started sprintin through the woods without looking where we were going, and we were still shooting arrows as we went along just to make sure that they weren't too close to us.

We weren't paying attention for a moment and we ran straight off of a cliff and into a river. Fortunately, the cliff wasn't too high and the water was deep. We just drifted off down the river.

When we got on shore, we waited until we thought that the all of the zombies were gone. During that time, Daryl tried to strike a conversation with me, "You did good. Better than most would have. I bet that wasn't your first encounter then. Carl told me how you saved him from a couple zombies."

I didn't respond. My heart was still pounding from the run and the scare of running from some zombies. He took the hint and didn't speak again until it was time to leave. Once more, it was at sunset before we got back to camp. Maggie was there to greet us.

The moment we stepped into the camp, however, she could see that something bad had happened based off of our faces. Well, that, and I was shaking like I just jumped int a pool full of ice cold water.

"What happened?" She said in a raspy voice. Daryl shook his head and walked away. She looked at me and I walked away as well. She went after Daryl shouting at him, "Daryl? Daryl?!"

I went over to sit by the fire with Carl. As soon as I did so, he moved over a few feet. I looked over to him questionably. Then, I looked over to Rick. There was something quite off here. Rick was smiling at me! It wasn't a norma smile, though. This was an evil grin. I glared at him thinking, "What did he do?"

I stood up and jerked Carl over to a corner. I looked at him with an expression that clearly stated, "What's wrong?"

He seemed to understand and looked quite saad about it. He mumbled, "My dad said that I can't hang out with you anymore. Doesn't want me to see you again. But I don't want to because-" He got cut off as Rick came around the corner and said, "Carl! Get over here, now!"

Carl gave him a stern look and looked back at me. He paused for a moment, but then he did the one thing that made my heart flutter.

He kissed me.

I looked back him with my mouth gaping open. My eyes were filled with shock. He looked at me before hugging me. When he broke apart it seemed that he thought that my shock was in a bad way. He looked heartbroken before Rick pulled him away and sent him off.

"Now, I knew that you were trouble the first minute that you came here. Strange things have been happening since then, and I think you're the cause of it. Leave now or suffer the consequences," he said in a harsh, low whisper.

I said in my strongest voice, "No." I walked away from him with my head held high. I was glad with what I did. Little did I know...

Rick had a gun behind his back.

**Cliffhanger! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's the next chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting for this. I thought that it would just add to the mystery of the cliffhanger, but I know some of you don't like them, so I won't do it again...for now.**

As I was walking away from Rick, who had a gun, he held it out from him aiming for my head. BANG! The shot rang throughout the camp. I inhaled a sharp take of breath as I felt something crash into my side. I was panting for two things, one, I didn't expect Rick to try and shoot me. Two, I was shocked that he didn't hit me.

My vision was blurred for a moment. I couldn't see anything because I was thrashing about, panicking. I felt a hand slap me across the face, and I calmed down. That felt strangely familiar.

Of course! I opened my eyes and they widened at what they saw standing above me. I would recognize that red bow tie and fedora a mile away.

It was my cousin, Taylor!

I said gruffly in pain, "Doc? Is that you?" I had to make sure that I wasn't delirious. It just wasn't possible that she could be here right now. I was living in a camp that was in the middle of a secluded forest filled with zombies for crying out loud! Can you see how I could think that I was delirious and that Doc really was not standing beside me, saving my life.

Oh, but she was. She said, "Yeah I'm here. Are you Ok. That guy just tried to KILL you." She pointed over to Rick who was storming over here. He looked like he was boiling with rage.

Rick shoved back Doc and started yelling at her, "How dare you?! This was none of your business! You can't just walk in here and disturb our business! Who do you think you are?" He stared at her bow tie and continued, "Why are you wearing a bow tie? Never mind. Listen to me here. I'M the one who runs this place. I decide who stays and leaves. Whether it be one way or ano-"

Doc cut him off. She took the side of her arm and rammed him up the wall. She said, with a voice that will chill you to the bone, "How dare I? Business? You just tried to kill that girl because you didn't want her here. You tried to MURDER her. She was innocent of any crime. Don't try that again. It's none of yoour business."

She backed up. Rick stared at her blankly. He studdered, "W...Who are Y...you?" She took off her fedora and stared at him directly in the eye. "Call me the doctor."

Wow, Doc really knows how to get somebody to shut up. Rick didn't say a word after that. She looked back at me. I stood up and nearly crushed the living daylights out of her. I was never this happy to see someone familiar.

Maggie, Glenn, and Daryl came running over here. Daryl lookend confused and Glenn and Maggie looked scared. I guess they thought that we were under an attack or something else.

"What just happened? I heard a gun shot from over there. Is everything alright?" Maggie asked uncertain. She looked around us. I was shaking, Doc was watching Rick, and Rick had a gun in his hand. Yeah, this looked pretty bad. Maggie looked at Rick and said, "No, you didn't. Rick, come with me."

"So, um, who are you?" Glenn pointed towards Doc. She introduced herself the same way, with less intensity, as she did to Rick. Daryl started a fire and we all sat down. I turned towards Doc.

"I have to know, how did you get here?" I asked her. She tilted her head up to think for a moment. "Well, I came to your house the other day. When I got here, your mum opened the door as soon as I knocked. She looked kinda disappointed when she saw me, but let me in anyway. You should have seen her, Bella, she was a wreck.

"I tried to get her to say what was wrong, but she started sobbing. It continued on for awhile until she dried her tears and explained. She said that you were going for a walk about a week ago. After a few hours she got really worried, but she couldn't find you. When you didn't come back after a while, she thought that you ran away.

"I didn't know what I was doing at the time, but I ran outside and heading for the woods. I didn't know what I would find there. Whether I would find something, you, or not, I was going to go in there.

"After a bit of blind wandering, I decided to give up and take a break on a small log that I saw. Why is it that peace doesn't last long? You don't know? Ok, then, continuing.

"So, I sit down and lay my head back. Suddenly, I hear this strange moaning from the side of me. I look over there and there's a ZOMBIE! No, it didn't bite me. Instead, I ran like the blazes.

"After a few minutes, I dared to take a glance back to see it he was still there. He wasn't, but as I turned back, it was too late. I tripped on a branch and was sent flying into a deep bit of water. Wait, why are you laughing? Same to you? Well, glad I'm not the first.

"So when I get out of the water, I start wandering again. There was no specific path that I was taking, and I end up here. Soon, I see you, kissing a boy! He was pushed aside by this guy who said something and you said something back, but I was too far away to hear it.

"I got in closer, but it was enough to see the guy pointing a gun at you. I wasn't going to let him just kill you, so I just rammed into you and knock you down to avoid being shot by him. Well, you know all of the rest. I would just keep an eye on that guy," Doc explained.

Everyone murmured in agreement. We said nothing until we finished eating. Then, Daryl stood up and said, "Well Doctor, welcome to our group."

**Please Review! What do you think about what happened?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Well here you go everyone. A new chapter that took long enough**

**Doc: HEY! We agreed to have weekends off!**

**Me: Yeah we did, but you could have have helped me write them over the weekend!**

**Doc: You want to cook dinner? You'll be making fish fingers and custard tonight**

**Me: FINE! I WON'T, I WON'T!**

**Doc: *sigh* We don't own anything but ourselves**

I was sitting on top of the "roof" with my head in my arms, sobbing silently so that nobody could hear me. Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled that Doc was here, and I got to see somebody that I know, but I was thinking about that experience with Carl.

Rick didn't want me to be around him, he made that loud and clear. Also, when Carl kissed me, I made this shocked expression, but he thought that I hated him for that. That one thought of his hurt expression made my stomach turn with guilt. I just couldn't forgive myself for that.

Now would be the best time to sing a song, I thought to myself.

So your friends been telling me  
You've been sleeping with my sweater  
And that you can't stop missing me  
Bet my friends been telling you  
I'm not doing much better  
Because I'm missing half of me

And being here without you  
It's like I'm waking up to

Only half a blue sky  
Kinda there but not quite  
I'm walking round with just one shoe  
I'm a half a heart without you

I'm half a woman at best  
With half an arrow in my chest  
I miss everything we do  
I'm a half a heart without you

Forget all we said that night  
No it doesn't even matter  
Cause we both got split in two

If you could spare an hour or so  
We'll go for the lunch down by the river  
We could really talk it through

And being here without you  
It's like I'm waking up to

Only half a blue sky  
Kinda there but not quite  
I'm walking round with just one shoe  
I'm a half a heart without you

I'm half a woman, at best  
With half an arrow in my chest  
'Cause I miss everything we do  
I'm a half a heart without you

Half a heart without you  
I'm a half a heart without you

Though I try to get you out of my head  
The truth is I got lost without you  
And since then I've been waking up to

Only half a blue sky  
Kinda there but not quite  
I'm walking round with just one shoe  
I'm a half a heart without you

I'm half a woman, at best  
With half an arrow in my chest  
I miss everything we do  
I'm a half a heart without you

Without you, without you  
Half a heart without you  
Without you, without you

I'm half a heart without you

I sighed at the last part of that song. There was complete silence until...

CLANG!

I started, looking to where the noise came from, which was on my right. I could just barely see the tips of a latter on the side of the wall. Soon followed the footsteps going up it.

Doc came up with her eyes alight and with a big grin on her face. "What makes you so happy?" I asked dully. She gave me a strange look. "I don't know, what's making you so dull?" She retorted.

I sighed, "Carl probably hates me now. When he kissed me, I didn't kiss him back and the look on his face left me just as heart broken."

Doc nudged my shoulder, "I might not know much about this kind of things, but there is one thing that I know will always cheer you up, even if it's just a little bit." My eyes widened as she said that. I knew what she was talking about, but it was impossible for her to have those. "Would you like a..." She held out her hand, "Jelly baby?"

I snatched up two or three and stuffed them in my mouth. Doctor was right, these always made me feel a whole lot better. I just couldn't believe that she had these out here. I said between bites, "Say, you wouldn't happen to have a time machine up your sleeve so I can fix what happened would you?"

She frantically rolled her sleeves down and shook her head. I laughed at the sight of her doing that. Never forget, the best times you will ever have will probably be eating jelly babies with your cousin ontop of some jail cells in the middle of a zombie infested woods.

**Me: and that, my friends, is how you have a good time, whoooooo!**

**Doc: Sorry, don't trust her with sugar unless you want some smashed guitars.**

**Me: REEEEVIIIEEEWWWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking a few days. It was Doc's birthday a couple days ago and we both wanted to just relax and plan the next chapter. Well, here it is! We own nothing but Bella and Doc.**

"Well then, I really must be off. Other...things...I have to...take...care...of," explained Doc in a way that seemed like she didn't know what to say exactly. I nodded and she led herself down the latter. I sighed, this will be a very long night without Doc, but she gave me a handful of jelly babies so I was fine.

The next day...

BOOM!

"Run!" Yelled Daryl at the top of his lungs.I bolted out of my sleep to see what was the matter. When I got outside, everything was upside down and crazy. People were running everywhere. Doc was wearing a trench coat, burnt fez, and looked like somebody set a bomb to her hair. Wow, it reminded you of Flint Lockwood.

"Run, Bella, run!" She yelled at me. I looked around to see people with tanks closing in around us. I was so distracted that I didn't see a blast coming my way. Doc ran over and dragged me into the cell. Once inside she slapped me and shoved me back out.

We ran into the woods, trailing after Rick and Carl who were running beside one another. I could see that doc was scared. She was shaking and running, as she would say, like the blazes.

When we looked back, the whole prison was on fire. Doc was staring at it, panting. I was too. I not one of those soft, weaklings, but at that moment, I fainted dead away.

When I woke up, I saw Rick, Carl, and Doc with me in the middle of the woods. At first I was confused, but then the memories came flooding back to me. I felt like crying, there was no place else left to go.

I lookee around at the open place that we were in. Surprisingly, there was a tent, a fire pit and a few canteens of water. Looking at Doc, she gave me a wide grin. She said, "Well, I just got the tent here. Rick got the stuff to make a fire pit and Carl grabbed the canteens."

"But Doc, you didn't have anything in your hands when we ran out of the prison." I said.

"No, I didn't, but you know how the saying goes. Well, there's not really a saying...ok there's no saying, but you know how things can be bigger on the inside and the trench coat here has wide pockets..."

I stared at her blankly. She could really do so many impossible things. I wouldn't be surprised if she could build an actual time machine. There are times-many that are vwry much like this- that I believe that Doc could really make anything that people thought to be impossible...possible. I think that happens to not only me, because, believe me, she will do that a lot.

"Uh, Doc?" I nervously asked.

"Yes?"

"At the camp, well..."

"Come on, Bella. Tell me"

"Ok, this might sound a bit rude, but-"

"Oh don't worry"

"Good. WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?! and the strangely burnt fez you're wearing, BUT MOSTLY THE HAIR!"

He eyes widened, like, a lot. "Well, uh, that's kinda complicated."

"Believe me. We all spent time in jail, all we have is time right now."

She sighed and sat down beside me on the log I was sitting on. She took a breath and started explaining, "Well, I woke up to the sounds of crashing outside. I couldn't stand it as they got closer and louder, so I went out to take a look.

"Those tanks were out there and I started to panic just then. I went to wake you up, so you could know what was going on. As usual, you were sleeping like a rock. Did you know that I kicked you in the ribs, but all you did was roll over?

"Anyhow, everyone else was starting to realize what was going on, and a few screams later they all started running for the hill, er...woods. Daryl shouted 'RUN!' out to everyone and, well, you woke up."

"Ok, that explains why my ribs hurt, but what's with the singed fez and hair and how did you get the tent?"

"She snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! That, sorry I forgot about those parts. Well, a fire started and I think something exploded. The fez I found on the ground. Never! Leave a fez on the ground to burn. Fezzes are cool."

I gave her a disapproving look, but she shrugged at me. She turned away, but turned back. She had that cocky "I just remembered something!" Look.

"FEZZES! Fezzes for everyone who is here! We should have a fez club. Wait, no, We already ARE a fez club. Fez for Rick, fez for Carl, and fez for Bella! Fezzes, fezzes, all around!"

**And here we discover Doc's fondness for fezzes and how eccentric she can get when...well...just how eccentric she can get. Trust us. When strange things happen, Doc gets VERY eccentric. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Aaaand... We're back!**

**Doc: Again!**

**Me: We're so excited about this one because R-**

**Doc: No! Bella! No spoilers!**

**Me: Aww, Seriously? YOU TELL ME THAT EVERYDAY!**

Oh, great, now we were stuck in this no-so-protective camp. I thought that we could do this, I mean, what could go wrong?

Three Days Later...

MANY THINGS can go wrong! I had never been more wrong in my life! Usually, I thought that things get only better after they were worse. Clearly, that's not the case. For me, when bad things happen, they just keep on get deeper and deeper into the enormous pit of terribleness.

First off, Doc and Rick still hate/don't trust each other. Everyone who's kept up with us knows what happens when Rick doesn't trust somebody or really doean't like them, take it from me, I would know. There's not much to know about Doc, but trust me, at times she can be as quirky as ever. Then there's times when she can be absolutely, completely serious. Kinda reminds you of that famous story, Doctor Jeckll and Mister Hyde.

Doc set up a couple traps in the forest, and even I could spot something fishy when she volunteered for that. She probably knew about as much about traps that a plank of tree bark. It hadn't occured to me then, but she knew how to tie this sort of "special" knot. She could tie it very well

She set out to the woods early in the morning. The only thing that I could see that she was carrying was a lengh of rope. I could hardly tell because I was half asleep at that time, and I thought that I was just imagining it once I was fully awake a few hours later. By that time, she was sitting on a log, dozing off.

"All right, there isn't enough food for all of us from the pockets of the Amazing Doctor Fez here, so I think that I'll go and find some food out in the woods," Rick stated after noon. He looked at Doc like she was a squashed bug on his boot. Doc didn't notice what he said or she did and she didn't say anything about it.

Rick half turned, glanced at Doc, turned all the way and left. I could have sworn that I saw her grin a little as he left. That wasn't her ordinary grin either. I shook my head and went back to doing what I was doing.

Rick didn't turn up at all the next day.

I was just a little suspicious of this, so I went to talk to Doc about it. She was sitting in the tent doing nothing but looking at the floor...er...ground.

"Doc?" I said, she looked at me.

"Have you seen Rick?"

"No, why?"

"I thought that he went out to find some food yesterday."

"Oh, he did."

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Doc..."

"What? He went to get food, and he's probanbly taking his time to get back."

"Doc..."

"Come on, would I do anything to hurt him? He's your crush's fat-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Be quiet, or he'll hear you!"

"I thought that he already knew!"

"He did, but then Rick got angry, he kissed me-"

"Rick kissed you?!"

I let out a disgusted yelp, "No! No, no, no! Never!"

"Sorry, that's how it sounded."

"No, Carl kissed me, I looked shocked, and he mistook the shock for something negative! Now Carl's very angry at me. That's how he doesn't know."

"I see."

"Wait! Why am I telling you this? We're trying to figure out where Rick is! Don't tell me that you don't but I know you had something to do with him disappearing!"

"Who says I did?"

"Me."  
She raised her eyebrow at me. I looked at her with a stony face. We sat there until she finally gave out a defeated sigh. "If anything happened... Follow me."

She led me through the forest. I could see Rick's footprints along the path that we were taking. At one point, the tracks just ended. My eyes widened at the sight. I was think where could he have gone? He couldn't have just grown wing and flew away. There wasn't only the footprints at the end of the path, but there was a sound. It sounded like... A zombie.

I took in a breath to scream. Doc, seeing what I was doing, covered my mouth. I stared at her wide eyed. She put her finger to her lips and pointed upward. I looked up and my eyes went wider. Above me, was Rick. He was hanging upside down from his leg on what looked like rope. Not only that, but his red fez, Doc's gift, was still tight on his head. I pointed to it.

Doc looked at it and gave a little giggle. She quietly whisper to me, "The rope was actually part two. Part one was taking glue, sorry, SUPER glue and sticking the fez on it." I couldn't help but laugh a little. Leave it to Doc to do something like this. It reminds me of when we had all of those misadventures, what seems, a long time ago.

"Well," I said, "should we cut him down?"

"I don't know..."

"Doc! We can't just leave him here."

"I know."

"He's Carl's Dad!"

"I know."

"He might"

"I know!"

"..."

"Think he'll be alright for a few more hour?"

"He'll be fine."

By then we both laughed and headed back to the camp. All was right with the world...

For now.

Later, we went back to the spot where Rick was hung by the foot by Doc's little gallows knot. We had a hard time finding it this time. When we finlly reached the spot, we found out why. My hand flew to my mouth as Doc lowered the rope.

It was cut... And Rick was gone.

**Review if you can**


	8. Chapter 8

**Doc: Short but sweet chapter here**

**Bella: We made it like this because of this thing...**

**Doc: NO SPOILERS!**

**Bella: I'm not saying anything.**

Oh my gosh, it felt like my heart was going to stop right there. I started breathing very hard and very swiftly. Next thing I know, Doc is grabbing my shoulders and shouting at me. "Get! A! Grip!" Doc shouted. That did little effect to me. SLAP

My face hurt.

My face REALLY hurt.

That's what Doc is for. She can straighten things up in a snap. It can go the easy way... Or the hard way. This was a minor hard way. Trust me, things could have gone very much worse.

"OWWW!" I screamed, holding my cheek. It felt like she knocked my jaw out of line. Well, maybe not that, but she did knock my fez off. Strange, I never realized up until then that we were all still wearing. Then again, Doc did glue Rick's to his head.

"You were going to hyperventilate!" She yelled.

"What does that even mean?!"

"I don't know!"

"Why are you yelling?!"

"Why are YOU yelling?!"

Just then, Carl came into view. He looked like he had just woken up from the state of his eyes and the way he held his head told us that he had a headache. I wonder how that happened. He looked up sleepily and very annoyed at us.

"What are you two yelling about? I heard you from all of the way back at the campsite. Couldn't you have kept it down?"

I hesitated for a moment, afraid. There was going to be no easy way for me to explain what happened. That was a well known fact. Just imagine if you had to explain to someone that their father had disappeared into a dark forest during a zombie apocolypse and now all of you had to find him.

"Something bad happened," Carl said. It was a question. It was a statement. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Your father disappeared during the middle of the night after he was hung up by his foot and had a fez glued to his head. Now the rope has been cut and Rick is nowhere to be seen," Doc said. She beat me to it, and she got straight to the point.

I expected Carl to be shocked, angry, scared, but... Nothing. He just stood there looking neutral. It was kinda scary.

"Alright. Let's go get him," he said.

Doc and I stood there confused as he pushed passed us.

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT**

**Doc: Ok, everyone, we might be transferring The Lucky One. No, not as a fiction on another site, but we're turning it into an anime comic**

**Bella: That's might, Doc**

**Doc: RIGHT! We MIGHT turn the story into a comic.**

**Bella: No, we can't put comics on fanfiction**

**Doc: That's why we're putting it on deviantart.**

**Bella: If that doesn't succeed, we'll be right back to the fanfiction circle**

**Doc: The comic is expected to be up in a month about**

**Bella: Until then, we will post our characters in their anime form on deviant art**

**Doc: Au revoir **

**Bella: *Goodbye***

**Side Note: Our username is still OneAwesomeDirection**

**Doc: I didn't pick that**


End file.
